scarymasklpfandomcom_de-20200214-history
ScaryMaskLP
ScaryMaskLP, auch genannt Scary oder nur ScaryMask, ist ein deutscher YouTuber der sich hauptsächlich auf das Let's Playen konzentriert. Der Kanal ScaryMaskLP ist sein Hauptkanal. Geschichte Damals hieß Scary TheKerberos01, hat aber im Jahre 2017 sein Name geändert. Bevor Scary mit Let's Plays angefangen hat, hatte er ganz normale Spielvideos hochgeladen, die er entweder mit einer Handykamera oder die Kamera von seinem alten Laptop aufgenommen. Die ersten vier Videos wurde allerdings mit einer ganz normalen Kamera aufgenommen. Diese Kamera konnte nur für eine Minute und stumm aufnehmen. Scary hat mittlerweile alle "nicht Let's Plays Videos" offline genommen, besser gesagt sind alle auf "Nicht gelistet". Dafür hat Scary einen zweiten Kanal namens ScaryMaskVideos erstellt, wo er hauptsächlich nur normale Videos hochlädt w.z.B. Endvideos von einem Spiel, oder kleine Infovideos. Meistens lädt er aber dort kleine Spielvideos hoch und ist nicht so aktiv wie bei seinem Let's Play Kanal. Seine anderen normalen Videos auf seinem Hauptkanal sind aber nicht auf seinem zweiten Kanal vertreten, dass heißt diese bleiben für eine unbegrenzte Zeit auf nicht gelistet. Am 29.05.2019 erstellte Scary ein dritten Kanal namens ScaryMaskGames. Auf diesem Kanal wird er ebenfalls Spiele hochladen, aber keine Projekte wie auf seinem Hauptkanal. Er wird lediglich Videos hochladen, die z.B. für ein Let's Play sich nicht lohnt. Scary hat von sich her nichts preisgegeben, kommt aber aus Deutschland. Auch sein Aussehen ist unbekannt. Scary wirkt außerdem bei EliteEinheit-two und ShellowKrieger mit. Er ist bei beiden Kanäle der Hauptgründer. Doch der Kanal ShellowKrieger ist zurzeit inaktiv, selbst der Kanal EliteEinheit-two ist nicht wirklich aktiv. Anfänge Genau am 02.10.2010 hat Scary ein Kanal namens TheKerberos01 gegründet. Sechs Tage später, also am 08.10.2010 hat er seine ersten vier Videos hochgeladen. Alle vier Videos sind stumm und gehen jeweils eine Minute lang. Diese vier Videos ging um "Die Siedler - Das Erbe der Könige". Dort hatte er bei einer Freispielkarte Veränderungen vorgenommen und hat alle 12 Helden spielbar gemacht und hat grundsätzlich in vier Parts die Helden sterben gelassen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Doch der erste Teil existiert aus unbekannten Gründen nicht mehr. Doch zum Glück hat Scary einen Tag später im Video-Editor diese vier Parts zusammen geschnitten mit einer Musik, und im diesem Video sieht man noch den ersten Part. Dann war Jahrelang Funkstille bei ihm. Der Grund dazu, dass Scary kurz inspiriert wurde auch Videos hochzuladen als er das erste Mal Let's Plays oder allgemein andere Videos im YouTube gesehen hat, weshalb er auch quasi dazugehören wollte. Nach ca. Zweieinhalbjahren lud Scary am 05.03.2013 ein neues Video hoch, besser gesagt ein Video mit Bildern von Spielcharakteren und ursprünglich zwei Hintergrundmusik. Dieses Video hat er im MovieMaker erstellt. Dass Video beinhaltet über jedem Charakter aus "Tekken". Damals war der neueste Teil "Tekken Tag Tournament 2", und weil Scary ein Fan von diesem Franchise ist, war er wieder inspiriert gewesen so ein Video zu erstellen und hochzuladen und weil er kein passendes Video davon gefunden hat. Knapp zwei Monate später lud Scary am 03.05. ein kleines Reallife-Video hoch. Eigentlich hatte er mit seinem Handy im Bus nach draußen gefilmt. Ein Tag später kam ein Happy Wheels Video. Er nahm jeden einzelnen verfügbaren Charakter auf und ließ diese sterben. Im selben Monat lud Scary noch drei weitere Videos hoch, die er wie immer mit einem Handy aufnahm. Das eine Video ging wieder über Tekken, und zwar wie man auch den Charakter "Gon" ohne Tekken Ball freispielen konnte. Das zweite Video ist quasi der zweite Teil mit dem Busfahren und das dritte Video über das Strategiespiel "Age of Mythology". Am 09.06.2013 kam wieder ein Tekken Video, aber diesmal begann er richtig mit kleine Spielvideos, auch wenn es auch weiterhin mit einem Handy gefilmt wurde. Er nahm Tekken 2 auf und spielte den Modus Teambattle. Die nachfolgende drei Videos beinhalteten ebenfalls über ein Tekkenspiel, die er in zwei Tagesabschnitte hochlud. Dann kam kurzzeitig wieder ein Video über Age of Mythology, dann ging er die Tekkenreihe weiter mit den Teambattle-Modus. Nachdem das letzte Tekkenvideo mit Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection erschien, kamen keine weitere Videos darüber. Der Grund war, dass er keine weitere Tekkenspiele besaß. Nach wieder eine kurzzeitige Funkstille, kam am 05.07.2013 wieder ein Happy Wheels Video, auch zwei Tage später. Dann kam schließlich ein Kurzvideo über "Talking News". Das nächste Video war dann wieder ein Happy Wheels Video, wo er quasi ohne zu sprechen die Charakteren "vorstellte" mit ihre Fähigkeiten. Dann fing Scary damit an Videosequenzen von der Spielserie "Age of Empires 3". Er nahm von jeder einzelne Kampagne alle Videosequenzen auf und Schnitt diese zusammen. Nach dem dritten Teil präsentierte Scary sein Inro, der 20 Sekunden geht. Er wollte es eigentlich nun für jedes nachfolgende Video verwendet, tat's aber nie. Dann wurde wieder ein Video über Age of Empires 3 hochgeladen und danach ein Video über Die Siedler - Das Erbe der Könige. Nach diesem Video hat Scary dann zum ersten Mal ein Video hochgeladen, was er nicht selber aufgenommen hat. Es war ein Videoausschnitt von dem bekanntesten Let's Player "Gronkh". Dieses Videoausschnitt ging über "Grim Tales 4". Als Gronkh am Ende seines Let's Plays war, hörte dieser in der Galerie die Soundtracks. Als ein bestimmter Sound abgespielt wurde, sang Gronkh wie immer dazu und denkt sich aus der Schnelle Texte. Weil Scary dieses "Kurzgesang" von Gronkh sehr gefallen hat, hat Scary diese Stelle raus geschnitten und hochgeladen, unter anderem, damit andere es sich auch nochmal anhören können und weil er dadurch gehofft hatte bisschen bekannter zu werden. Dann lud Scary weiterhin eigene Videos hoch. Er nahm diesmal wieder die Spielreihe Die Siedler 5. Scary stellt in jedem einzelnen Video die Helden vor, was z.B. ihre Fähigkeiten sind. Und auch ab da spricht Scary zum ersten Mal offiziell in den Videos. Nach dem fünften Held von zwölf kam kurz ein anderes Video. Scary war im "Science Center Spectrum" und hat das "Hexenhaus" von drin gefilmt. Dann ging er seine Routine weiter mit dem hochladen von die Helden aus Die Siedler 5, auch wenn es nur der sechste und siebte Held war. Denn dann kam für einige Tage keine Videos, bis er schließlich wieder am 02.10.2013 den achte Held vorstellte. Ein Tag später kam der neunte Held. Sieben Tage später fing Scary auch wieder an mit die Videosequenzen von Age of Empire 3 hochzuladen. Doch am 14.10.2013 kam der letzte Teil, obwohl es Teil 6 von 8 war. Knapp einen halben Monat später kam wieder ein Video über "Heuschrecken", die auf einer Spitze "kämpfen". Nach einige Tagen hat Scary dann ein Video über alle Tekken 4 Charakteren hochgeladen, also die es bei der Charakterauswahl gibt. 21 Tage vergingen wieder und Scary hat sein Teambattle-Video wieder angefangen. Diesmal hat ein Teambattle über Tekken Tag Tournament hochgeladen, dann ein halben Monat später deren Nachfolger. Ein Tag vor Weihnachten lud Scary erneut ein Teambattle-Video von Tekken Tag Tournament 2 hoch, weil er diesmal die kostenlose DLC Charaktere nun hatte. Dieses Video war auch das letzte Video was im Jahre 2013 hochgeladen wurde. Sein erstes Video im Jahr 2014 kam am 07.01. und war wieder ein Video über alle Tekken Charaktere, bloß eine Art Neuauflage vom alten, weil zwischenzeitig neue Charaktere dazukamen im Tekken-Universum. Fast 20 Tage später kam wieder einmal ein Teambattle-Video über Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Paar Tage später nahm er wieder Tekken Tag Tournament 2 auf, aber diesmal den Modus "Geisterkampf". Anfangs Februar lud er dann endlich ein Teambattle über Tekken 6 hoch. Dann nahm er paar Tage später wieder ein Teambattle-Video über Tekken 4 auf. Die Tage sind wieder vergangen und Scray lud dann ein kleines Reallife Video hoch, wo er eine Kartoffel zeigt, die Aussehen soll wie ein Alien, was auch dann wirklich stimmte. Dann fing er mit die Teambattle Videos an. Diesmal kam wieder ein Video über Tekken 5. Nach dieses Video machte er seinen Format mit die Siedler Helden vorstellen weiter und stellte den 10. Held vor. Am 01.03. kam wieder einmal ein Tekken Video und spielt wie immer den Teambattle-Modus in TTT2. Als dann der gesamte restliche März kein Video von ihm kam, lud am 13.04. wieder so ein Video hoch. Da nächste Video ebenfalls, was am am 26.04. erschien. Dann lud Scary zum ersten Mal ein Video hoch, dass fast eine Stunde lang geht. Es ging wieder einmal um Tekken Tag Tournament 2, aber er hatte in der Galerie gespeicherte Online-Kämpfe, die am 23.04. gespeichert wurde, aufgenommen und zusammengeschnitten. Im Mai hat Scary mit Tekken Revolution angefangen zu spielen. Zuerst ohne Aufnahme, aber dann zeigt er pro Aufnahme den Arcade-Kampf auf schwer mit einem Charakter. Das erste Video lud er am 07.05. hoch, denn am selben Tag erschien wieder ein TTT2 Video. Er hatte wieder gespeicherte Online-Kämpfe Videos aufgenommen und zusammengeschnitten. Doch Scary lud weiterhin Tekken Revolution Videos hoch mit seinem Format. Jeden Tag hat er ein Video hochgeladen bis zum 16.05., weil er dann kein weiteren Charakter zu Verfügung stand, aber dann vier Tage später, hatte er den nächsten. Dann waren es wieder vier Tage später, als er wieder ein Video davon hochgeladen hat. Wieder vier sind vergangen und Scary lud diesmal kein Tekken Spiel hoch, sondern stellte diesmal den vorletzten Held von Die Siedler 5 vor. Dafür kam am 01.06. wieder ein Tekken Video. Ein Tag später wieder ein Teambattle-Video. Dann kurzzeitig ein kurzes Video über Tekken Revolution, wo er eigentlich was zeigen wollte, weil er Treffereffekt wie ein Gesicht aussieht, als er das Spiel kurz pausiert hatte. Zwei Tage später kam wieder von seinem neusten Format ein Video. Am 13.06. und 16.06 kam ebenfalls ein Video davon. Dann hat Scary den letzten Held von Die Siedler 5 hochgeladen. Paar Tage spöter wie immer ein neues Video über sein neues Format. Ein Tag später nahm er eine weitere Spielreihe von Tekken auf. Der Format bleibt das selbe, bloß dass Scary diesmal mit jedem einzelnen Charakter Story-Modus spielt. Er fing mit Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection an. Nach den dritten Video auch mit Tekken 4. Dann zeigt Scary ein kleines Event aus Tekken Revelution. Am selben Tag stellte er sein neues Intro, was er aber auch nie verwendet hat. Als Scary von Tekken Revolution durch das Event zwei neue Charaktere freigesielt hat, lud er von den zwei die Videos hoch. Anschließend macht er seine Formate weiter und lud jeden Tag ein Video hoch und immer abwechselnd von die beiden Tekkenspiele. Zwischendurch kam auch hin und wieder Videos über Tekken Reveolution. Irgendwann kam zum ersten Mal eine richtige PC-Aufnahme, ohne dass er mit dem Handy aufgenommen hat. Scary nahm das Spiel "Die Sims 4 - Erstelle einen Sim-Demo", dann auch über Happy Wheels. Doch er lud weiterhin Handyaufnahmen von seine anderen Tekken-Projekte hoch. Nach ein paar weitere Tage fing Scary am 06.09. mit dem "let's playen" an. Jeden Tag hat er eine Folge hochgeladen mit eines aus seine andere Projekte. Als alte Projekte langsam zu Ende gingen und Scary mittlerweile die anderen Teile gespielt hatte, fing er dann am 20.10. mit zwei neue offizielle Let's Plays an. Diesmal hat er immer im Abwechselnd ein Part von seine drei Let's Plays hochgeladen, mit eines seine anderen Standard-Projekte. Doch dann hörte er plötzlich mit die Handyaufnahmen auf und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf seine Let's Plays. Es kam zwar zwischendurch noch ein Video von das "Tekken Revolution" Projekt, weil es um die letzten Charaktere handelte, aber von die anderen zwei wurden seitdem keine weitere Videos aufgenommen. Höchstens hatte er zwei Videos von Tekken Revolution nochmal hochgeladen, aber hat nur alle spielbaren Charakteren gezeigt. Danach ging zwei seiner Let's Plays zu Ende und hatte sich dann erst mal nur auf seinen einen Let's Play konzentriert bis er wieder eine Testaufnahme hochlud über das Spiel die Siedler - das Erbe der Könige. Dann fing er auch mit diesem Projekt an. Doch statt die Folgen von die beiden Let's Plays am Tag abwechselnd hochzuladen, wurde das neuste Projekt bevorzugt und lud ab und zu Mal ein Part über das andere Projekt hoch. In Januar 2015 kam am 11.01. erst mal das letzte Video von seinem dritten Projekt und 19.01. sein anderes. Der Grund war, dass Scary allgemein kein Internet mehr hatte und deshalb seine Projekte pausiert hat und vorübergehend sein Kanal eingestellt ahtte. Knapp ein halbes Jahr später lud er ein kurzes Video von Tekken Revolution hoch. Es war einfach ein CPU-Kampf gewesen. Irgendwann in 2015 ging auch noch der Laptop von ihm kaputt. Das dumme war, dass er von seinem vierten Projekt bis 31 Folgen vor produziert hatte. Über ein Jahr und zwei Monate kam wieder ein Video und zwar wieder eine Testaufnahme. Diese Testaufnahme war zweiteilig und hat den zweiten Teil einen Tag später hochgeladen. Die Testaufnahmen ging über das Spiel "Age of Mythology". Dann einen Tag später hat er ein Let's Play darüber angefangen, doch die anderen zwei Projekte blieben noch pausiert. Nach der 18. Folge sind wieder keine Videos erschienen und hat dann auch dieses Projekt pausiert. Ironischerweise habe alle drei pausierte Projekte nur 18 Folgen. Doch diesmal war der Grund, dass von sein neuen Rechner der Mainboard kaputt ging. Nach ungefähr dreieinhalb Monate oder besser gesagt genau am 31.12.2016 kam zum ersten Mal ein Let's Play über die PS4 und damit hat auch Scary durchgehend, zumindest über die PlayStation 4, wieder angefangen zu Let#s Playen. Dann am 02.02. kam wieder das Age of Mythology Projekt, mit einer neuen Grafik. Besser gesagt hat er sein Projekt über die Plattform Steam weitergeführt. Drei Tage später hat er auch mit seinem dritten Projekt wieder angefangen. Sein viertes Projekt ließ er aber noch pausiert, weil er eins von den anderen Projekten abschließen möchte. Irgendwann in Januar oder Februar änderte Scary sein Profilbild. Ungefähr in Februar oder März nahm Scary auch einen neuen YouTube Namen an und zwar ScaryMaskLP. Während seine ganzen Let's Plays-Videos kam auch wieder normale Videos wie von "Dead or Alive 5" Versus-Kämpfe gegen CPU etc. Doch als er nur noch auf seine Let's Plays konzentrierte, nahm er irgendwann jedes nicht Let's Play Video offline, besser gesagt machte er sie zuerst kurz auf Privat, dann aber auf nicht gelistet, denn er möchte schließlich nur noch für diesem Account Let's Plays Videos hochladen. Dafür hat er später einen zweiten Kanal zugelegt, damit er solche Videos, die er offline genommen hat, hochzuladen. Im Laufe 2017 hat Scary immer ein Projekt hochgeladen nach Lust und Laune. Da er immer Projekte vernachlässigt hat, führte er einen Uploadplan ein. Zuerst hat er es über seinen Kanalbanner gemacht, wann ein bestimmtes Projekt hochgeladen wird, wie zum Beispiel ein Spiel, was nur am Sonntag hochgeladen wird, aber ab bzw. Mitte Februar 2018 änderte er das nochmal und macht seinem Uploadplan nun über seine Kanalbeschreibung und lädt z.B. nicht mehr bestimmte Projekte am Sonntagen hoch, sondern hat sie auch mit in der Woche eingebunden. Mittlerweile hat sich auch nichts verändert, außer dass manchmal am Tag zwei, statt drei, Videos hochgeladen werden. Selten passiert es auch, dass nur ein Video hochgeladen wird. Mittlerweile lädt er immer für ein ganze Woche ein bestimmtest Projekt als zweites oder drittes Video hoch. Sehr selten auch mal nur dieses Projekt, je nachdem seine Zeit in der Woche vorhanden ist, und wie lange ein Video braucht, bis es hochgeladen ist. Am 31.05.2019, wie es schon oben steht, hat Scary dann ein dritten Kanal erstellt. Auf diesem Kanal wird er ebenfalls Spielvideos hochladen, aber keine eigenständige Projekte. Nur Spielvideos die für ein Let's Play sich nicht lohnt. Er werden, wenn vorhanden, Betaspiele spiele, oder zeigt von ein fertiges Projekt nochmal ein Ausschnitt. Es können auch nur Bosskämpfe erscheinen oder Tricks oder einmalige Spiele wie zum Beispiel ein "Slender" Spiel. Auf diesem Kanal werden auch dann die Teambattle-Kämpfe erscheinen, statt auf ScaryMaskVideos, denn dieser Kanal wird jetzt nun wirklich hauptsächlich für Infovideos oder Endvideos verwendet, besser gesagt werden nur noch keine Spielvideos hochgeladen. Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Kanal